


May 2021 be with you

by Oceanoasis



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, New Year's Kiss, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28458954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanoasis/pseuds/Oceanoasis
Summary: Happy New Year's. I'm posting it now because I'm going to be busy later.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker, CT-7567 | Rex/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	May 2021 be with you

Anakin burst into the mess hall before shouting out.

"IT'S NEW YEARS EVE!!!!"

Everyone looked at him strangely but he ignored them. Instead he went to his usual table.

"Hello Cyare. What are you up to?"

"It's New Years Eve."

"I know."

Rex looked at him amused.

Obi-Wan looked over at him before saying.

"Anakin, why are you wearing white?"

"It's New Year's Eve."

"Oh, of course it's New Years Eve. That explains everything."

Anakin looked at him unimpressed.

"If you wear white on New Years Eve it's supposed to bring you luck and I could use lot's of luck this year."

Fives quickly looked up at him.

"Luck!?!?"

"Yep, wearing white is lucky."

"I have had a terrible year. Bring on the luck."

Fives got up and started running away.

"Fives where are you going."

"I'm going to put my armor on. It's mainly white."

Echo stared at him before sighing and finishing his food.

"Idiot."

Jesse laughed and looked at Kix.

"Maybe you should wear white today."

Kix looked at him unamused.

"Shut up. I only slipped on that mud because you were the idiot who decided to get there arm stuck."

"That's not my fault. Hardcase pushed me and my arm got stuck inside."

"Hey, I did no such thing."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

"Shut up both of you."

"Sorry Kix."

"Yes Kix."

"You should both wear white. With all the stupid things you two do. Your going to need all the luck you can get."

Kix went back to eating while Tup smiled and looked at the General curious.

"Are there other ways of getting luck."

"Yeah, you could wear lucky underwear."

"I don't have lucky underwear but, Ahsoka does."

Ahsoka was looking at the ground embarrassed.

"What special underwear snips."

Tup happily explained to the general.

"Oh you know. The yellow one with lace on it. When we asked Ahsoka about it she said it was lucky underwear. Speaking of which, can I borrow some of your lucky underwear?"

Ahsoka quickly ran out of the room.

"Ask me layer. I have to go bye."

Anakin looked at her confused.

"What special underwear does she have and can he wear it."

Hardcase made a loud noise before saying.

"Sorry I didn't mean to do that. Is there anything else you can do for luck?"

"You can make a lot of noise."

"Oh, you'll be great at that Anakin."

He turned this master and stuck his tongue out. He also noticed Hardcase looking really excited for some reason but, shrugged it off.

"More things you can do is eat 12 grapes, smash a plate, put cash in your wallet, open your doors and windows."

Everyone stared at him.

"Maybe not that last one."

"Oh, we could do my favorite. Which is running around the ship with an empty suitcase."

"Is there anything else."

He blushed.

"Well there is another thing I really like to do."

Obi-Wan blushed while everyone else looked confused.

"On New Year's Eve when the clock hits zero you kiss someone."

"I'm definitely doing that."

Cody looked at Obi-Wan and smiled.

Obi-Wan blushed and looked away.

Rex looked at him before smirking.

"I think that's the best one you have said so far."

"Why?"

Rex smiled and pulled him close.

"Because I get to kiss you."

"Eww gross get a room."

"Shut up Fives."

Rex kissed him before pulling back and looking at Fives.

"I see your back."

"Yep, what did I miss?"

Anakin excitedly explained everything else.

Later that day. Everyone was counting down until it was midnight.

5

4

3

2

1

"Happy New Year!!!!!"

Everyone cheered and celebrated. But it was all drowned out by Rex grabbing him and dip kissing him.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year's. I'm posting it now because I'm going to be busy later.


End file.
